


Bad Girl Luthor

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena never learnt to flirt like a normal person, Season/Series 05, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The real reason Lena fell to evil.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174
Collections: Anonymous





	Bad Girl Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Look, we were all thinking it. Don't judge me.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Miss Luthor.”

Lena jumped up from her desk, turning to see a familiar figure floating just over her balcony. Hastily, Lena closed a window on her tablet, adjusting the papers on her desk to try to hide the detailed accounts of what she was planning.

Supergirl stepped inside.

“Supergirl! What a surprise,” Lena said, slightly shakily.

“Do you think I don’t know?” Kara said. “Super-hearing, remember? I’ve heard every little word you’ve been saying to ‘Hope.’ I know what you’re planning.”

Lena’s eyes widened. She took a step back, mentally going through a wide variety of options. She knew there was no reaching her desk’s panic button faster than Kara could react, and even if there was, what would that achieve?

She’d been so close…

“What are you going to do?” Lena said.

“I told you,” Kara said.

She moved closer. Lena was suddenly aware of how small her office felt, as she bumped into the desk and Kara stood so close to her that she could whisper her next words and still be so easily heard.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Lena,” Kara whispered. “Bad girls get _punished_.”

Lena opened her mouth to react when she suddenly found herself being pulled forwards, closer to Kara. Kara sat on the air, able to float, not needing any support to comfortably drift with her lap as a surface; Lena lay over Supergirl’s hips, still struggling to catch up with what had happened.

When Kara’s hand came down though, that made her focus very quickly.

The sound of the smack was muffled, but enough that it instantly brought Lena back to reality. She gasped, and her eyes widened as Kara muttered something annoyed, and started to push her skirt up to get better access.

“Supergirl?” Lena said.

Her underwear was around her knees when Kara spanked her again, just seconds later, and that time she didn’t pause before delivering the next, and the next, and the next…

She kicked her legs uselessly at the air. Still, there was no moving from her position over the Kryptonian’s lap, one super-strong hand on the small of her back to keep her pinned, and the other coming down on her bare ass.

Pale skin rather quickly turned red. Lena yelped.

“You’ve been naughty,” Kara said. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Kara’s hand slowed for a moment. She rested it on Lena’s behind, almost tenderly squeezing stinging skin. Lena bit her lip.

“Well?” Kara said. “What do you say?”

“S-sorry,” Lena said.

“For?”

“For trying to brainwash the world,” Lena said. “And lying to you and manipulating you. And-”

“No,” Kara said. “Try again.”

Lena opened her mouth to speak, but Kara’s hand quickly came down again, spanking in the same exact spot so all Lena could do was yelp.

What else was she meant to say? Lena faltered, trying to go through the list of the things she’d done as best she could with the rather distracting feeling of her spanking still going on.

“Sorry for- ah! Kidnapping the Martian? Brainwashing Eve?”

“No,” Kara said firmly. Another smack. “For being a naughty girl. Say it.”

“I- I’m sorry for being a naughty girl,” Lena said.

The spanking stopped for a moment. Lena squirmed, fidgeting on Kara’s lap. Kara’s legs were slightly apart, if she could just shift angle she could get a bit of friction-

Kara smacked her again, and Lena cried out. That time Kara didn’t lift her hand back up, pressing it against the warm, tender flesh and pinning Lena even more in place, her core pressed to Kara’s thigh.

“What are you doing?” Kara said.

Lena flushed. Slowly, Kara’s fingertips skated over skin that made Lena hiss, and then lower, between her legs.

“You’re _soaked_ ,” Kara said. She almost sounded awed. “Was that why you were squirming?”

“S-sorry Supergirl,” Lena said.

“Are you going to do better?” Kara said. “Be a good girl?”

“I- you won’t stop me doing what I have to,” Lena said. “I’m going to steal Myriad, and I’ll be able to control people, stop them hurting each other. You won’t stop my plan.”

“That’s a pity,” Kara said. “Bad girls don’t get to cum.”

Kara slowly slid her finger out from soaked folds, making Lena whimper, and then making her cry out again as her spanking resumed.

She squirmed, but despite her best efforts couldn’t quite get any good friction against her core. Any time she got close, Kara adjusted her position.

The sound of smacks echoed throughout her office, soon complemented by cries and whimpers and yelps from Lena as Kara’s hand kept to the same motion and same rhythm, until each formerly pale cheek was a striking shade of red.

“This is for your own good,” Kara said. “You’re going to have to learn to be a good girl, and until then you’ll have to be punished like a naughty girl like you deserves. Do you promise to be good?”

“Never!”

Kara sighed, shaking her head. Then Lena screamed as she used a teensy bit more force behind the next dozen spanks.

It was a good few minutes before Kara finally stopped, and Lena fell from her lap. The CEO knelt, panting, on the floor. She kept her skirt hiked up; she didn’t want to feel the fabric against her ass so soon after all that.

At some point her panties had slipped down her shins and been kicked off while she flailed. She wasn’t sure where they’d ended up.

Breathless, Lena looked up; Supergirl looked down, firm but kind.

“Are you going to be a good girl now?” Kara said.

“Nothing you can say will make me stop,” Lena said. Kara sighed again.

“Someone else out there needs Supergirl,” Kara said. “But I’ll be listening. If you insist on keeping planning, I’ll be back tomorrow, and the day after that… every day until you learn to behave properly, like I promised before.”

Lena shifted. She was about to move her hand when Kara crouched, grabbing each of her wrists.

“Remember,” Kara said firmly. “Bad girls don’t get to cum. If I hear you disobeying me, tomorrow I’m bringing the paddle. Understand?”

“Y-yes Supergirl,” Lena said.

She was still short of breath when she watched Kara fly out the window.

Lena closed her eyes, shaking with barely-suppressed need as she struggled to regulate her breathing. She bent over, finding all-fours a more comfortable position. Sitting down didn’t seem like it was be an option for a bit.

She thought long and hard about what Supergirl had said, and what she’d promised. Then, slowly, began to slide one hand between her legs.

She was a Luthor after all. Maybe she was destined to be bad.


End file.
